Timo Connet
'Personality' (+) Clever (+) Quick-witted (+) Excitable (/)Childish (/)Finicky (/) Emotional (/) Dare-Devil (-) Impulsive (-) Aggressive (-) Rude (-) Selfish Paragon is not a nice person, to be frank. He has little to no concern for the wellbeing of others- save for the occasional person near and dear to his heart. At the same time, he hardly seems to care for his own safety, and often throws himself into dangerous situations simply for the rush it gives him, regardless of if he gets hurt or not. His dare-devil tendencies often stem from a continuous feeling of boredom or sometimes even emptiness and his want to 'remedy' them. Paragon often doesn't put thought into his actions (save for the extremely rare occasion where he deems it necessary) and tends to do things on a whim, making him hard to predict as well as adept at improv. He can quickly form different plans and act on them, though his actions may not really end up being rational. He's aggressive to the point where his actions are frequently violent, and often becomes angry over small things. Regardless of all of this, Paragon can be incredibly childish. He doesn't take things seriously a good portion of the time, and treats most things like a game. Even when he does take things 'seriously', he has a habit of brushing things off or continuing silly behavior. He gets himself worked up or excited over smaller things, often making him appear childish as well. When his behavior is more childish, he's far less likely to be aggressive or outright rude and can generally be a bit more pleasant to be around. Paragon is very particular about certain things, such as physical contact, trust, food, and other preferences, and sometimes throws a fit if he doesn't get what he wants. He'll generally become clingy of those he grows to trust, however, and can work up worries in himself of being abandoned by those he becomes attached to. He opens up remarkably when he trusts someone, however, and becomes very affectionate and caring. He His emotions are rather sensitive, and often are at extremes. Paragon is most childish and playful when happy, becomes enraged rather than simply irritated, isolated or even depressed instead of feeling general sadness, and so on. His moods tent to be slightly unstable as well and are sometimes prone to sudden change. His 'swings' in mood can last from a few hours up to a few days at most, but are very much influenced by his surroundings. His reactions to things can be intense and sometimes dramatic as well, often adding to his impulsiveness. 'History' Timo Connet was born into a life of piracy, only minutes after his sister. Their mother wouldn't survive, and maybe he wasn't affected as much because he never knew her. Their father, a proud Drapion and captain of the crew, was slain only five years later in battle. And perhaps Timo would have fallen into a sort of despair, had the rest of the crew- the rest of his family- not been there. He would recover with the rest of them, while the first mate took up the fallen captain's duties, and life went on. The twins were adventurous and all to eager to follow in their parents' footsteps, and would begin training as soon as their elder crew mates deemed them ready. That time rolled around quickly, it felt like, though most of their work was more like chores around the ship as they were shown the ropes. As they grew to their teen years, the two were slowly brought into missions and other varieties of the more dangerous activities in their profession. Timo decided he liked the rush that often came with the nature of more risky behaviors, and suddenly the down time in-between felt dull and boring in comparison. It didn't take much longer for the two of them to evolve. By the time the twins were in their early years of adulthood, they were regularly participating in the rest of the crew's activities, dangerous and otherwise. Timo, so caught up in the excitement, forgot how treacherous the line of work was and chose to trust the wrong person. He found himself trapped in the clutches of someone who claimed to be an enemy of their crew as a hostage. He figured he could escape on his own and pieced together a plan with what limited knowledge he had, only to fail. By the end of the next few hours, he could barely register through the pain in his shoulders that he couldn't quite feel his arms, and somewhere maybe he heard some yelling about needing to keep him alive. He later regained consciousness, faintly aware of the cloth sticking to his torso and the smell of blood- and was he moving?- and the face of his sister in front of his own, saying things he couldn't quite hear. Recovery took ages, it felt, but the crew, his family, were gentle and didn't hesitate to remind him how relieved they were to find him alive (something he'd forever be thankful for). And they were okay with his sudden wariness of physical contact because as much as he loved loved loved them all he kept remembering how the last time he let someone put their hands on him they took his away. Timo couldn't quite recall why he chose (he did choose, right?) not to replace what was lost, but never necessarily cared to change his decision later. It took some years to build his strength back up and become more accustomed to using his wings or tail in ways he'd never done before, but he grew to be a much better flier than most of his kind could be and if there was anything to be proud of in his book, it was that. Timo was once again slowly brought back into the regular activities of the pirate crew, much to his loathing. When he heard of a big mission involving his sister, he pushed to be a part of it, and successfully convinced his higher-ups that he was fit to do so. They had set up an ambush for a bounty hunter after their heads (really, his sister was brilliant..), and when the time came, they pounced. By then, it was far too late for Timo to realize that he'd overestimated himself again. He thought it might have been an explosion of some kind, but he found himself on the ground, only able to see out of one eye and maybe that's his blood he sees but he can't be sure. The right side of his face felt like it was on fire and somewhere in the haziness of his mind and the ringing in his ears he faintly heard warning screams and more deafening crashes around him (is that the canyon collapsing?). He was lucky nothing big enough to cause serious damage fell on him, but the dust and debris stung, and despite his dizziness that felt like it might have been due to blood loss he can hear more screaming. It's not in warning and he recognizes that voice because he's spent almost every moment of his life around it, and suddenly the searing pain on the right side of his face wasn't nearly as important as the new knowledge that his sister was hurt. They didn't let him see her no matter how much he yelled and struggled as the crew piled back on to the ship and brought the injured to the infirmary. He didn't calm down until they sedated him. When he awoke, he almost didn't realize he couldn't move his jaw until after he'd seen his sister in the cot next to him with metal legs. The doctor told him his sister's legs had been crushed by the falling rocks, and that part of his face had been blown off, including his eye, and had been replaced. He'd need to learn how to do all basic functions with his jaw again because he'd needed part of his skull to be fixed as well. He decided recovery periods were painfully boring and long, and also that liquified foods would be the bane of his existence. Post recovery, Timo became much more conscious of his limits, but strove even further to push them (he refused to let his family get hurt again if he could help it) and broaden his abilities. He and his sister became two of the crew's strongest (and most prized, perhaps because of who their father was) forces over the years, to the point where they could go out on smaller solo missions. Life was exhilarating, and Timo loved it. He had been thrilled to start going on missions alongside the crew again, after the two long periods he'd spent (wasted) healing, and he took it with a new sense of appreciation. Until, that is, his sister (his best friend) went missing. She'd gone out on a job by herself (because she could handle it, she'd always been able to) and had disappeared off of their radar without a trace. Search parties were sent out, and he went out with them at every opportunity, even if he had to sneak out. They stayed on the planet and kept searching, hoping she might be found or return on her own. She never came back. Timo had never felt anger so raw until he was sat down and carefully told they might have to give up the search. He screamed and argued and would not back down because how could they, and when they continued to say "i'm sorry" he turned and left (he did not hesitate to let the claws on his tail cut across the captain's face, and he didn't stick around long enough to know if he would have regretted it). He would likely never meet them again. It didn't take long for the unsettling feeling of loneliness to set in, though he was not eager to put real trust in others. He occasionally found someone who either didn't know of him or the crew, or didn't care for the reputation and would travel alongside them, bringing him more joy than he'd probably admit. Each time he chose to introduce himself as Paragon, and only someone he grew to like enough would he let call him Timo (it happened more times than he'd been expecting). Paragon searched tirelessly for years, clinging to the hope that his sister was alive and could be found. Ten years had passed since she went missing, and only then did he catch wind of a Gliscor who's name matched his sister's being spotted, to his joy. However, there was no accessible information on her location, and he could find no leads. Even when his dear twin was known to be alive and out there somewhere, it was as if the universe refused to let them meet. Paragon was thrown for a loop when he received a message (how was that even sent to him to begin with!?) about a place called Vyse and was inviting him of all people to be one of the ones to populate the city. He was quick to realize, though, that he was tired. He'd been searching for his sister for years and years and he still couldn't find her, and he missed having a home. He left that night without a word to his companions or a second thought, and might have laughed when he realized his life liked to repeat itself on not just one, but two different occasions. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Doesn't particularly dislike being called Timo, but is a bit picky about who he wants to call him that. Preferably someone he trusts or likes enough, otherwise he may react negatively. * Wings are VERY large and bat-like (like most of his features) for a gliscor and are suited more for actual flight (though he isn't as strong a flier as one who's built for true flight). * Tail is very strong after years of using it as a substitute for his arms when he needs to grasp something (though it doesn't function as a hand as well, but it's still useful!) * Does NOT like physical contact unless its with someone he trusts deeply, otherwise he may lash out or become quite snappish (literally) when touched * Pansexual eyyy * Quicker and physically stronger than the average gliscor, but is lacking a bit more in defenses. * His smile- among other expressions- are a bit crooked due to restricted movement on the right side of his face that was replaced. * Movements are a bit erratic as well as a bit 'feral' looking, as he often uses his wings to help balance or move faster (think of a running vampire bat! Or wyverns. Or Tarzan, sort of...). He can easily crawl up walls, scale cliffsides or buildings, hang upside-down, etc. after years of practice. * Despite his lower defense, he has a high pain tolerance and often tends to ignore injuries, even if he's in no condition to or if it'll bite him in the butt later. * He doesn't care too much for his wellbeing either, which may factor into that. * He absolutely detests liquified foods. He much prefers solid foods, thank you. Category:Palatians